The present invention relates to detection and remediation of anxiety and, more specifically, to automated methods, systems and computer program products for detection and remediation of anxiety with audible interaction.
People can experience anxiety in a number of situations. For instance, taking tests, visiting a physician, or traveling by air can cause a number of people to become anxious. A variety of sensory, medical, biological, and psychological methods have been associated with reduction of anxiety. For example, meditation has been associated with a decrease in anxiety levels for some people in certain situations. Similarly, certain sounds or fragrances have also been associated with a decrease in anxiety levels for certain people in certain situations. The effectiveness of a method of reducing anxiety can vary based upon the individual in question. In addition, for a given individual, an effective method for reducing anxiety in one situation might not be suitable or might not work for other situations.